Frightening Person
by Gia-XY
Summary: Aku tidak pernah mengerti Jiki-kun. Jiki-kun menakutkan …./ AU. Hint of shounen-ai. Rare pairing.


**Frightening Person**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Aku tidak pernah mengerti Jiki-kun. Jiki-kun menakutkan ….

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Karneval_ © Mikanagi Touya

 **.**

 **Warning(s):**

AU, petunjuk shounen-ai, pair langka, mungkin OOC, mungkin ada kesalahan pengetikan, beberapa istilah asing, krisis kosakata, DLDR, dll.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku tidak masalah jika mengabaikan orang lain. Tetapi, jika orang itu menghindariku …, aku merasa kesal."_

Jiki-kun saat itu berkata seperti itu, tetapi aku tidak pernah mengerti apa maksudnya. Walau ia menyuruhku untuk melupakan perkataannya, aku tetap saja penasaran.

Kenapa Jiki-kun berkata seperti itu kepadaku?

"Itu artinya ia tidak suka jika kau menghindarinya, 'kan?" Suara seorang gadis—yang kuyakini adalah Tsukumo-chan—masuk ke indra pendengarku, membuatku mendongak untuk menatap sosok gadis yang duduk tepat di depanku sambil membelakangiku.

Kenapa Tsukumo-chan bicara tepat seperti membalas apa yang kupikirkan, ya?

"Nai-kun, kau bicara terlalu keras." Tsukumo-chan menoleh sedikit ke arahku sambil tersenyum kecil—atau ia malah sedang menahan tawa?

Seketika itu, aku tersentak, kemudian kelabakan sendiri.

Gawat! Ini, 'kan, sedang pelajaran! Kalau _Sensei_ tahu aku bergumam sendiri dan tidak memerhatikan pelajarannya, aku bisa dihukum!

 _TENG! TENG! TENG!_

Tepat pada saat itu, bel usai pelajaran berbunyi—menandakan waktunya pergantian pelajaran atau istirahat. Aku refleks membatu di tempat. Setelah itu, kudengar kekehan kecil dari Tsukumo-chan yang sepertinya sedang menertawakan tingkahku.

… Uh …, syukurlah bel berbunyi ….

 **~XxX~**

"Jadi, Nai-kun. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi antaramu dan Jiki-kun?"

Aku tersentak sesaat, kemudian buru-buru menggeleng. Sementara itu, Tsukumo-chan semakin menatap penasaran ke arahku.

"Masa? Nai-kun, Jiki-kun mencarimu setiap ada waktu saja sudah aneh bagiku, apalagi jika ia berkata seperti tadi pada orang lain." Aku menelengkan kepalaku, heran mendengar penjelasan Tsukumo-chan. Maksudnya, berkata soal ia tidak suka dihindari? "Jiki-kun itu bukan tipe orang yang suka dekat-dekat dengan orang lain ataupun membicarakan soal dirinya sendiri."

Aku memang tidak terlalu mengerti soal Jiki-kun. Namun, aku tahu, perkataan Tsukumo-chan memang benar. Jiki-kun tidak pernah sengaja berlama-lama ketika bersama orang lain, kecuali jika ia ada keperluan dengan orang itu. Lalu, jika kami sedang bersama ketika istirahat atau di saat lain, ia selalu membahas tentangku atau Gareki-kun, atau Karoku, atau Yogi, atau Tsukumo-chan, atau—uh, kurasa hanya itu yang paling sering ia bahas bersamaku ….

"Lalu, Nai-kun sendiri kenapa menghindari—"

Mendadak, perkataan Tsukumo-chan terputus. Ia memandang ke belakangku dengan wajah datarnya. Aku menelengkan kepalaku bingung.

Ada apa? Kenapa mendadak Tsukumo-chan diam?

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Sepertinya seru sekali, boleh aku ikut?"

Tubuhku mendadak menggigil mendengar suara yang akrab di telingaku. Perlahan, dengan enggan, aku menoleh ke belakangku, berusaha memastikan identitas orang di belakangku.

Tuh, 'kan, benar ….

"Ji-jiki-kun …." Dengan takut-takut, aku memanggil Jiki-kun yang saat ini tersenyum ke arahku dan Tsukumo-chan.

… Aku tidak suka jika Jiki-kun tersenyum seperti itu …. Menakutkan ….

"Tidak membicarakan apa-apa. Kalian mau ke cafeteria sekolah, 'kan? Lebih baik cepat pergi sebelum Yogi dan Gareki-kun datang kemudian menyeret Nai-kun menjauh darimu."

Aku menelan ludahku. Kenapa Tsukumo-chan malah membiarkanku pergi dengan Jiki-kun …?

"Kalau begitu …," Mendadak, aku merasa tubuhku terangkat, "kami duluan."

"Ji-Jiki-kun!"

Begitu sadar tubuhku diangkat oleh kedua lengan Jiki-kun, tentu saja aku ingin protes. Tetapi, aku tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan bentuk protes seperti apa. Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa meneriakkan namanya dengan nada panik katika ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelasku sambil membawa tubuhku di gendongannya.

… Aku tidak suka kalau digendong seperti ini oleh Jiki-kun …. Habisnya, tubuhku jadi terlalu menempel dengan Jiki-kun. Tubuh Jiki-kun itu … terlalu panas ….

 **~XxX~**

"Nai-kun."

Tubuhku bergetar ketika mendengar Jiki-kun memanggilku. Tanganku yang sedang menusuk tomat ceri di dalam salad—yang diberikan Jiki-kun dengan paksa untukku karena ia tahu aku tidak akan pernah mengambil salad sendiri untuk kumakan—refleks terhenti, kemudian aku menatap ke arahnya dengan takut-takut.

"U-uh …?"

"Tadi …," Lagi-lagi, Jiki-kun mengembangkan senyuman menakutkannya di sela jeda bicaranya, "kau dan Tsukumo-chan … membicarakan apa?"

Aku menegak cairan bening yang setiap saat singgah di mulutku.

… Aku harus jawab apa …? Kalau Jiki-kun tahu apa yang kami bicarakan, apa ia akan marah? Apa ia akan mengomeliku karena membicarakan tentangnya di depan Tsukumo-chan? Habisnya, kata Gareki, Jiki-kun suka pada Tsukumo-chan—walau aku tidak mengerti suka macam apa, karena Gareki berkata Jiki-kun suka pada Tsukumo-chan melebihi batas seorang teman—dan tidak suka jika orang lain mendekati Tsukumo-chan.

Aku ingin tidak menjawab, tetapi tidak sopan jika mengabaikan pertanyaan orang lain. Berbohong agar Jiki-kun tidak marah juga tidak boleh. Berbohong itu salah, 'kan?

"Me-membicarakan … Jiki-kun …." Aku menjawab dengan suara kecil.

Karena takut, aku kembali menatap saladku dan pura-pura fokus memakannya.

"Hm …. Membicarakan tentangku, ya …?"

Uh …. Jiki-kun … marah, ya …?

… Takut ….

"Tsu-Tsukumo-chan tadi tidak sengaja mendengar gumamanku di kelas, makanya—"

"Gumamanmu itu … berhubungan denganku, ya?"

Aku menelan ludahku. Kenapa Jiki-kun tahu?

Dengan terpaksa, aku mengangguk.

Sudah sekitar setengah menit aku menunggu Jiki-kun mengataiku atau menyindirku, tetapi ia hanya diam. Apa Jiki-kun benar-benar marah sampai ia tidak mau bicara padaku …?

Penasaran, aku pun mencuri-curi pandang ke arah lelaki di hadapanku.

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat mendapati Jiki-kun malah tersenyum. Bukan, bukan senyum menakutkan yang biasanya. Jiki-kun … tersenyum senang … mungkin …?

"Aku senang, Nai-kun." Aku mendongak, menatap Jiki-kun sepenuhnya. "Ternyata kau memikirkanku, ya?"

Senyuman semakin tercekung di wajah Jiki-kun. Entah kenapa, wajahku malah terasa panas. Kenapa, ya? Apa suhu udara menaik di cafeteria?

"Nai-kun," Aku menelangkan kepalaku begitu mendengar namaku dipanggil, "pilih aku, Karoku, atau Gareki-kun?"

… Pertanyaan itu lagi ….

Pertanyaan itu bukan pertanyaan baru bagiku. Sudah beberapa kali Jiki-kun menanyakannya kepadaku. Memang tidak terlalu sering, tetapi aku selalu merasa berat ketika menjawabnya. Jiki-kun seakan menuntutku memilih salah satu walau ia tidak memaksa lebih lanjut ketika aku berkata aku tidak bisa memilih.

"Uh …. Semuanya temanku, jadi aku tidak memilih salah satu begitu saja, Jiki-kun …." Aku menjawab dengan suara kecil sambil mengalihkan pandanganku dari Jiki-kun.

Aku tercengang di tempatku. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menatap Jiki-kun saat menjawab pertanyaan itu? Biasanya tidak begini ….

Biasanya, aku hanya akan kelabakan dan merasa takut jika menjawab seperti ini—maksudnya, aku takut Jiki-kun marah karena aku tidak memilih. Namun, kali ini, entah mengapa aku merasa agak bersalah …. Kenapa, ya …? Apa karena sebenarnya … aku ingin memilih salah satu dari Jiki-kun, Karoku, dan Gareki? Kerena itu artinya aku sedang berbohong …? Tetapi, semuanya, 'kan, teman! Aku tidak boleh membeda-bedakan teman! Iya, 'kan?!

Tetapi, walau aku berkata seperti itu, pada kenyataannya, aku sendiri menghindari Jiki-kun …. Aku membedakan perlakuanku pada Jiki-kun …. Habisnya, Jiki-kun menakutkan …. Jiki-kun suka membuat Gareki sedih atau kesal. Dulu, Jiki-kun juga tidak ramah padaku. Senyumannya juga menakutkan. Pokoknya, Jiki-kun menakutkan ….

Tetapi, entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini, Jiki-kun jadi ramah padaku walau ia tetap membuatku takut karena ia kadang-kadang mengataiku atau bertengkar dengan Gareki dan Yogi. Tetapi, kurasa Jiki-kun jadi sepertinya lebih memerhatikanku meski ia tetap tidak ramah pada Gareki. Ia mengataiku hanya jika aku membahayakan diriku sendiri. Apa itu artinya Jiki-kun peduli padaku?

Walau begitu, aku tetap saja tidak berani mendekati Jiki-kun. Aku masih takut setiap berada di dekatnya …. Habis, Jiki-kun sulit dimengerti …. Belum lagi kadang-kadang ia membuatku merasa aneh …. Aku tidak tahu aneh seperti apa, pokoknya aneh …!

… Aku jadi aneh setiap berada di dekat Jiki-kun ….

Merasa aku terlalu lama terlarut dalam pikiranku sementara Jiki-kun terdiam, aku perlahan mendongak—ingin mencari tahu ekspresi macam apa yang saat ini terpasang di wajah Jiki-kun. Aku takut kalau ia diam karena marah padaku ….

"Begitu …." Aku tercengang di tempatku. Biasanya, Jiki-kun akan terdengar kecewa atau kesal mendengar jawabanku. Tetapi, kenapa kali ini malah tersenyum lembut? "Kurasa, aku harus berusaha sedikit lagi."

Aku menatap bingung ke arah Jiki-kun.

Aku tidak mengerti maksud Jiki-kun. Kenapa ia harus berusaha sedikit lagi? Lalu, harus berusaha untuk apa? Aku ingin tahu ….

Namun, kurasa … aku akan mengerti maksud Jiki-kun dalam waktu dekat … mungkin ….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Note(s):**

 _-kun_ : Panggilan yang diletakkan di belakang nama lelaki yang lebih muda. Bisa juga untuk memanggil perempuan, biasanya untuk menunjukkan kesopanan.

 _-chan_ : Panggilan yang diletakkan di belakang nama perempuan muda. Bisa juga untuk menunjukkan kesan imut entah untuk pemanggil atau yang dipanggil.

 _Sensei_ : Guru

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Halo, denga Gia-XY di sini. Ini fanfiksi pertama saya di _fandom_ yang benar-benar sepi pengunjung orang Indonesia selain _Yu-Gi-Oh_.

Kalau tidak salah, _Karneval_ itu _anime_ -nya sudah sejak 2013. Yah, seperti biasa, saya orangnya sangat telat untuk mengetahu keberadaan anime bagus. Faktor ketertarikan dan waktu, sih. Saya juga baru tahu soal _fandom Karneval_ karena baru-baru ini _manga_ -nya diterbitin oleh _m &c_. Waktu tahu ada _anime_ -nya, baru nonton. Terus, entah kenapa, saya malah sukanya sama _pairing_ Jiki X Nai—yang sebenarnya sangat sulit dicari eksistensi _shipper_ -nya. Wahahaha!

Karena saya bingung mau menulis bagaimana kalau mengikuti cerita _canon_ , saya menulis dalam bentuk cerita _Alternate Universe_ di mana semuanya hanyalah murid sekolahan biasa. Lagipula, saya baru baca volume 1 dari _manga_ -nya. Saya bukan orang yang biasa baca manga lewat internet—karena internet saya susah diajak berkompromi. Makanya, saya menunggu _manga_ yang diterbitkan oleh _m &c_ saja.

Saya tahu kalau Jiki—sepertinya—sukanya sama Tsukumo. Tetapi, kalau di otak saya, Tsukumo itu sama Hirato saja. Sementara Jiki, saya anggap saja hanya sekedar naksir biasa sama Tsukumo, semacam naksir sama cewek cantic misterius. Habis, Jiki kelihatan lebih _real_ waktu kesal dihindari Nai yang mungkin menurut Jiki pribadi yang "aneh". Habisnya, kalau memang tidak suka dihindari orang lain, kenapa Jiki hanya beraksi ketika dihindari Nai? Terus, bisa saja sebenarnya dia kesal sama Gareki bukan hanya karena Gareki lumayan dekat sama Tsukumo, tetapi juga karena Gareki dekat sama Nai. Yogi dan Hirato saja gak dikesali sampai sebegitunya, padahal mereka lebih lama ada sama Tsukumo. Oh, ya, ampun …. Ampuni otak _fujoshi_ saya ….

Yah, intinya, maafkan saya menistai _fandom_ dengan _pairing_ yang agak jarang. Tetapi, saya tidak menyesal. :')

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan dan kata-kata yang mungkin menyinggung, apalagi kalau karakternya ada yang di luar karakter. Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca, semoga saja ada yang jadi suka Jiki X Nai—semoga, ya, bukannya saya memaksa. Sekian, saya undur diri dulu. Sampai jumpa di—mungkin—fanfiksi Jiki X Nai berikutnya—kalau saya sempat dan tidak terkena _writer's block_!


End file.
